I've got to know
by Nausicaahime04
Summary: What is Mei doing in an office late at night?
1. Chapter 1

I've got to know.

This is my first GF fanfic and also my first fanfic in English. As English is not my native language, there will be some faults (not too many I hope). If you see these faults, please tell me, it will allow me to improve my English.

Disclaimer: I don't own GF (unfortunately).

When I decided to become Sinedd's girlfriend, I knew it would be difficult. He was, after all, the archetype of the "bad boy" fantasized by girls: dark, aggressive, violent, angry all the time, sly, strong, charismatic, sexy, animal… and mysterious. Very mysterious. So mysterious that I don't even know his birthday! I mean, I understand that he may not want to talk about his parents or his childhood. But, as his girlfriend, I think I have the **right** to have some information on him. Like his birthday.

It's not just curiosity. It's that… I'm supposed to be the closest person to him in the galaxy. I may be close to him physically but, concerning his memories, his thoughts or his feelings, he keeps me as far away from him as anyone else.

So, here I am, in the office of the Shadows' coach at a very late hour, rummaging in the players' records. I feel like a thief. But I don't care. I've got to know.

After half an hour of research, I finally find Sinedd's record. It is the thickest. It is composed of several files. The first one comes from the orphanage where he spent his childhood. On the first page, there is a photograph of him. He must be five-years-old. I can't help but smile: he looks so cute with his jet black hair and his big violet eyes, full of innocence. Now his eyes are full of anger and frustration. The innocence is gone. I sigh and look at the other information: his surname, his birthday (yeah!), his birthplace… I read all this with a great interest. I'm so happy to learn something about him.

Then there is this line: _parents' death reasons_. The answer is in one word: war. So cold and brutal. The next line is also awful: _"Family left: None"._ I feel my heart sink. I knew that Sinedd was an orphan, yet seeing it written like that, it is so harsh.

I decide to resume my reading. The next file concerns his behavior when he was at the orphanage. There is almost nothing written between his arrival at the orphanage and the age of ten. But after… tens of pages of troubles. All sort of troubles: fights, robbery, racket, traffic… Yeah, a real delinquent. If Aarch, then Artegor had not recruited him, he would be a criminal today. I wonder what happened when he was ten-years-old, why he became such a problem teenager. It's certain that something occurred, something that turned a cute child into the aggressive lone wolf that we all know.

There is a last file. A letter addressed to Artegor:

_Mister Nexus._

_You had asked me to make a psychological check-up of your player Sinedd. So I fixed an appointment with him. He was an hour late and didn't seem happy to be here. But I'm used to this kind of behaviour from teenagers. I tried to make him talk about his parents, his childhood but he remained mute. When I insisted, he shown aggressiveness and left after only half an hour. Therefore, I used the files you had given me, what you had told me and what I had seen of him to analyze his personality._

_Of course, losing his parents affected him. But orphan children can become balanced adults if they are adopted by loving parents. Even if they are not the biological parents, they provide children with love and security. Sinedd was not adopted: the feeling of being unwanted was added to the feeling of being abandoned. Both feelings are very bad for the psychological development of an individual. I think his aggressiveness comes from here. In his mind, he is alone against the world; he feels insecure and is afraid. Being aggressive is a way to defend himself._

_Moreover, I think that Sinedd is a battered child. You said that he didn't like to be touch by adults and didn't trust adults. This behaviour is characteristic of battered children. But, as he refused to talk to me, it's only an assumption._

_As a conclusion, I can affirm that Sinedd has some serious issues. Yet, I can't help someone who doesn't want to be help._

_I'm sorry._

I feel tears running down my cheeks. I put the record back in its place and leave the office.

Now I know.

That's all for now. If you liked this chapter (and I hope you liked it), I will write another chapter.

Reviews, please.

Nausicaa.


	2. I should have known

First of all, I would like to thank everyone that shows interest for my fic. You don't know how much you make me happy.

A little dedication to Turkmen. It's because of you that I write this fic (yeah it's your entire fault ; )).

Finally, I would like to thank my dictionary English/French.

So, here is the second chapter.

I should have known.

I stop in front of the door of my apartment. Our apartment. I take a deep inspiration and I enter. He is here, sitting on the sofa. It's very dark in the room, the lights are off. Darkness fits him so well. He has been waiting here for me for hours, I'm sure

"Where were you?" His voice is calm but firm. I can't see him properly but I feel his gaze on me. It makes me nervous.

"I… I was with the coach. He wanted to have some information on the Snow Kids, as they will be our next opponents. I know it's late, I'm sorry."

He gets up and slowly makes his way towards me, thus I can see him better. And I feel my heart accelerating. The way he moves, the way he looks at me, I feel like a rabbit in front of a hungry wolf. A hungry wolf with no shirt on. Oh God… I don't know what to do: running away as fast as I can or kissing him passionately. Actually, running away would be useless as he is much faster than me. And kissing him, well… we will see later. Now, he seems too annoyed to be romantic. He stops in front of me. He is so close that I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"You know you can't lie to me, girl. So, where were you?"

He's right. I can lie to my parents, I can lie to my friends, I could lie to D'Joke but I can't lie to Sinedd. It's impossible, not when he looks at me with those piercing violet eyes of his. I'm so obvious to him. Therefore, I decide to tell him the truth:

"I was in the coach's office… and I was reading your records."

Sinedd is taken aback by my explanation. I suppose he thought I was cheating on him or something like that. Then the surprise is replaced by anger.

"You were doing what?"

"I was reading your files," I repeat shyly.

He is upset, I can tell.

"You never tell me anything. I just… I just wanted to know you more. I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you. I'm so sorry."

I try to calm him down but it doesn't work very well. Now I'm at the edge of tears.

"Who do you think you are to poke your nose into my past?" he asks me coldly.

"I am your girlfriend," I answer with a broken voice.

"Oh yeah, I've forgotten." he says sarcastically.

I slap him; he can be so cruel when he wants. He looks at me with a dark look, like a wild animal ready to attack. I step back even if I know deep inside that he will never hurt me. Well, he hurt me once, but it was five years ago, we were opponents and I wasn't his girlfriend. Actually, he pushed me because I was between him and the goal. He's famous for playing dirty on the pitch, and because of that he has a very bad reputation. But he is not the kind of guy who beats his girlfriend up. Still, his gaze impresses me.

"What do you want to know, uh? Some details on my glorious past? So listen: my parents died right before my eyes when I was five. Actually, every person I used to know died during this stupid war. I was brought to another planet called Akilian. Cause, yeah, this fucking ice cube is not my native planet. I lived in an orphanage for ten years. Then when I was fifteen, they kicked me out. But you already know it, don't you? It's written on my records. What is not written is that one of the employee of the orphanage loved to work off his irritation on me, that the only family that seemed to want to adopt me brought me back to the orphanage three days later because they didn't want "some disturbed kid who doesn't even speak" or that, when I had to leave the orphanage, I survived thanks to illicit fights and robbery. Now, is your curiosity satisfied?"

While he is speaking, I weep bitterly. Because of the cold and reproachful tone he uses but, above all, because I hate to see him like that: nervous, upset, aggressive, sad. Remembering all these things makes him suffer and I feel guilty for that. Yet, there is one thing I want to ask him. I know I should not. But I can't help myself.

"You started having troubles at the age of 10. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I didn't want to take blows and just shut my mouth anymore. It was my way to rebel. Why should I have continued to act like a good boy? Nobody wanted me anyway."

He looks at me straight in the eyes, as to emphasize his statements. Then he moves away from me and makes his way towards the window. When Sinedd is upset or sad, he always looks out of the window. What does he see? I don't know. He is in his world. I move forward and gently touch his shoulder to draw his attention.

"But now you have me."

"Yeah, until D'Joke comes and says: "Oh, Mei, I'm so sorry. Please come back to me". And you will go back to him."

"No, I won't. I want to stay here with you."

I admit, when he asked me to join the Shadows, I thought it was a good opportunity to become a striker. Then I saw a good opportunity to teach D'Joke a lesson by becoming the girlfriend of his worst enemy. So I seduced Sinedd. Of course, Sinedd is no idiot; he knew that I wanted to make D'Joke jealous. It was a game for us. Nothing serious. And, little by little, the game became more serious. We became a real couple. I don't care about D'Joke anymore, he can kiss as many girls as he wants, I don't give a damn. But if some blonde bitch turns round Sinedd, she will regret it bitterly.

"I don't need your pity," he says coldly.

"It's not pity, it's…"

"What? What is it?"

I hesitate. We've been together for two years now. But we've never talked about love. I think it's quite obvious that I love him, but for him… I can't tell. I think he has affection for me cause he could have every girls he wants, and I'm not his first lover, and still he is with me and he has never cheated on me, I'm pretty sure of that. Yet, does he love me? Can he love someone with his past?

I'm chewing on my lower lip while he is waiting for his answer, smirking, defying me to say **it**. Cause he knows what I want to say, what I've wanted to say for more than a year, without daring.

"I love you."

That's all for chapter 2, I hope you liked it. It's not the end, there will be another chapter. But, cute end, angsty end? It's up to you. Tell me what "end" you would like me to write (if you want me to write an end).

Reviews, please!


	3. Now I know

The people has voted: it will be a happy ending. The majority of you think that Sinedd has had enough suffering. So, let's offer him a little relief.

I would like to thank you for reading my fic and for your encouragements.

Oh, and for the "blonde bitch" of chapter two, no offense (I'm blonde too).

Now I know.

In my head, I have hundreds of versions of this scene. In the most optimistic, he smiles or he kiss me. In the most pessimistic, he laughs at me, with the cruel laugh he uses to humiliate his opponents. I have imagined all the reactions he could have. Well, that's what I thought. Cause I've never imagined him staring silently at me, looking puzzled, as If he didn't believe me, like he is doing now.

"No, you don't." He said it sternly, as if it was obvious.

I reply a little dryly: "I think I know better than you what I feel." I don't understand his reaction. Does he think I'm lying? I've just given him my heart, for flux's sake! We stay here, looking at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move and break the silence. The moment is important, crucial even. Tonight may mark the end of our relationship. I wish I didn't read those records. Curiosity killed the cat, uh? If I could turn back the clock…

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?"

I'm taken aback by his question. Why do I love him? I've never wondered. I don't know what to answer. So I'm looking for reasons and I make a list in my head: he is very good looking, he is a good kisser, a good lover… I'm about to set out all my arguments when I look into his eyes. I see impatience, irritation,… and fear. I understand that's the fear of being rejected, once again. Thus, I drop my "list", I move forward and put my hand on his chest, on his heart. I have no doubt anymore. That will be my love against his fear.

"I love you because you are you."

Sinedd is not convinced by my answer. I'll have to be more convincing:"I love to be around you, I love when we talk, I love when we kiss, when we… you know what I mean. I love when you are sweet, I love when you are aggressive, I love when you are smiling, I love when you are sulking, I love…"

I'm cut by two firm lips and a bold tong. I think he understood. The kiss is tender. All the tension has disappeared. I'm relaxing between his arms. No, I'm _melting_. The kiss becomes more passionate. We finally break apart, panting.

"Does it mean that you forgive me?"

"Maybe" Sinedd says with a grin. I smile and lead him to the bedroom. I know exactly how to be forgiven.

Fin.

That's the end of this story. But I have many ideas for other fics. So, _I'll be back_ (if you want me to).

Nausicaa.

Reviews please.


End file.
